So, You've Joined the Outworlders?
by Valens-Incendia
Summary: Clara Olario is 19 and working a high stress job as a hunter. Well, that until she first leaves The City and see's life outside...


Authors Notes!

Hiya! Valens here! So, this would be my first original story here! Basically, its the story of Clara Olario. Who lives in a future that well, is not doing so well.

Everything here is owned by me. Except for mic. brands and such. Unless I've made them up. Then they're mine to.

Chapter 1.

The sound of the beeping alarm pulled Clara from her dreams. She rolled out of her bed groggily, pulling the blanket down with her and looked around her government supplied loft. The red brick walls were covered in pictures and certificates. Her green couch was up against one of these walls, facing a flat screen TV. She yawned, pulling herself to her feet and trudged to the bathroom, leaving to door open, because she lived alone and the only person who visited unannounced was her twin brother, Tommie. Looking in the mirror she inspected herself. Her volumous black curls were in badly in need of a wash and her bright green eyes looked to awake for how early it was, But then again they always were. Her olive skin showed the signs of an appearing zit on her forehead, but that's what she got for not getting her skin done when she was younger. All in all she was happy with what she saw, minus her greasy hair.

After a quick shower she pulled on her favourite dark blue tank top, a baggy gray cardigan, and blue grey capris. Looking around once more, she walked to her large state of the art kitchen, always fully stalked. Clara grinned to herself, knowing the perks of her career were far above that of most 19 year old girls. She stopped at the cupboard, looking up at it and frowning.  
>'Where's Tommie when you need him…' She whined and went to grab a chair. Clara stands at exactly five feet. Not a centimetre more or less. She pushed her chair up to the counter and stood on it, pulling down a box of government approved cereal, throwing it over her shoulder and sliding back the wall behind it, retrieving a box of chocolate surgery morning goodness. She as she sat down at the table, ready to pour milk in her bowl of cereal, the door to the loft swung open, in stepped her brother.<p>

Tommie stood at six foot one, towering over his sister. He had the same eyes as her, and the same black hair. Though his wasn't curly and his bang, which fully covered both eyes were dyed a metallic purple. His olive skin wasn't as dark as hers either, due the fact we wasn't outside as often. In fact, most people mistook the twins for older brother and younger sister. 'Clara, you're not supposed to be eating that sugary shit, remember?' He scolded, his voice forever soft.  
>' I know that, but that stuff they supply me with is terrible! I wouldn't even feed it to the Jericho!' Jericho was her government appointed horse, which she hated. Clara had never been much of an animal person. 'Clara, they give you that stuff for a reason! Do you want to crash while you're chasing a convict? They developed that cereal; along with the rest of the food you have here especially for trackers. You know that.' He continued.<br>' Fine. If I have to eat a bowl of that seedy stuff, then so do you.' She retorted, knowing it would end the conversation.  
>' Fine, you don't have to today, but only because you're not working today,' Tommie sighed with defeat, ' Oh, Veronica wanted me to tell you to meet her at the beach today.'<br>' Yes! It's been ages since Ronnie and I went to the beach!' She yelled happily, jumping from her chair and running to her dresser, digging for a bathing suit.  
>'You two aren't going to go start a fight with that blonde again, are you? He asked sceptically.<br>'No way! I'm not wasting precious times on that blonde pot head.' Clara scoffed, turning on her toe to scowl at her brother.

About an hour later she was ready to leave. She linked arms with her brother, like she had since she was a child and sashayed towards the door, dragging her twin behind her. They had barely made it to the door when an alarm went off on her TV.  
>' Oh you're kidding me…This is so unfair!' Clara groaned, pulling her arm free and walking to the TV. She tapped the screen, pulling up her message box, hoping it was just Ronnie prompting her to hurry up. Instead, she saw a message from her captain.<br>' Let me guess, another one broke through?' Tommie asked, lifting his bangs out of his face in order to read the letter.  
>' Yeah, as usual. The damn Force isn't working hard enough to keep them out. This is the eighth one this month,' Clara seethed, dropping her bag and kicking it under the couch. 'I don't even know why the out worlder's keep trying, their just getting themselves thrown in prison.' She scoffed, trudging over to her dresser and pulling out her uniform. This consisted of a jungle cameo military jacket with cropped sleeves, matching green cargo capris and specially made running shoes, made to survive any terrain.<br>' Tommie, I need you to tell Ronnie I can't make it, alright?' She asked, walking to the bathroom.  
>' Yeah, sure. Be careful, alright Clare-bear?' Though his tone was serious, Clara couldn't help but smile at the nickname.<br>' Aren't I always?' She smiled at him over her shoulder, 'Now get lost!'  
>' Fine, fine. Remember, dinner at mom and dad's tonight.' And with that He left, letting the door close behind him.<p>

Clara quickly got changed, then tied her hair back into a tight pony tail, using her lime green headband to hold back her bangs. Stepping into the quite loft she looked around, catching her eye on the hunting knife and hand gun sitting on the windowsill. Walking past them she walked to the kitchen, downing more government approved energy pills and some milk. She then put on her headset and a fair of brown leather gloves.  
>'Here I come world.' She mumbled to herself, strapping her knife to her calf and slipping her gun in the holster. Clara then ran out the door, ready for the hunt.<p> 


End file.
